


catch of the day

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: And here Caitlin thought that only magazine models could catch her eye. (Drabble)





	catch of the day

Caitlin lounged by the country club's pool, trying to catch some summer rays. Her favorite fashion magazine in hand, she skimmed through articles with the “hottest looks of the summer.” A zebra-print swimsuit coverup and a pair of wedge sandals on the page caught her eye.

“Ooh, I'd so wear that,” she said, her eyes lighting up behind her sunglasses. More and more outfits caught her attention, almost making her want to buy everything (because she  _ could _ buy everything if she felt like it). Controlling her want for those clothes, she looked up, curious to see who's at the pool right now.

There was a married couple with their very energetic kids, a teenage couple making out in a lounge chair—she giggled at how they reminded her of Jonesy and Nikki—and a woman painting her toenails.

However, a girl who appeared to be Caitlin’s age strutted towards the pool, clad in a peach-colored bikini and a matching sarong. The outfit perfectly complemented her caramel skin. As the girl pulled a clip out of her black hair and let it cascade down her back in thick waves, Caitlin found herself unable to look away. The last thing that took her breath away during her trance-like observation was the girl's glossy, brown eyes.

Luckily she couldn't see Caitlin's eyes through her sunglasses or else she would have been caught staring. Still, she blushed, her mind filled with thoughts of that girl instead of models from the magazine.

Her beauty mesmerizing, Caitlin found herself thinking differently, thinking this wasn't just an ordinary girl crush—not in the slightest.

As she pondered that girl, her mind stumbled upon uncharted territory she wanted to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, lol. I'm usually on FF.Net, but I'm going to start posting all my works over here as well.
> 
> This was an old drabble I backed up on Google Drive. I’m happy about how this turned out; it’s short and to the point. Plus, it gave me an excuse to write Caitlin as lesbian/bi, so hooray for that.


End file.
